The aim of this competing continuation application for an interdisciplinary training program in HIV (HIV-1 infection and AIDS) is to provide state of the art research training for 5 postdoctoral fellows (MD. MD/Ph.D., DO, or Ph.D.) and 2 predoctoral fellows. The program is designed to develop independent researchers in medical and basic science disciplines which address neuro- and psycho-biology of HIV infection. Trainees will be provided with 1) a comprehensive introduction to a wide variety of disciplines, ranging from epidemiology of HIV infection, through psychosocial factors affecting disease progression, to neurobiology of HIV and consequent immune responses; and 2) an in-depth basic and/or clinical research experience in one focused aspect of HIV. Trainees will spend approximately 90% of their time in research, while broadening and deepening their knowledge by participating in a core seminar and taking selected classes. Each trainee will be required to produce a 3 to 5 page grant application during the first year of the program and a first-authored paper during the second year of the program. Each trainee's curriculum is individually designed to meet their needs and the hands-on research experience is tailored to provide experiences needed to develop independent researchers.